Trucks and other motor vehicles typically have left and right tail light assemblies and a rear license plate light assembly. The tail light assemblies usually include stop lights, turning signal lights, running lights and back up lights. The several lights of these assemblies are usually connected to a power source in the front of the vehicle by a wiring harness or harnesses that have several splices to provide individual leads to the right tail light assembly, the left tail light assembly and the license plate light assembly, respectively.
These known power distribution systems have a disadvantage in that it is difficult and expensive to provide cable splices in a wiring harness.